Thor
Thor is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He costs $4.99 and is not available on Flash. Description Thunder made flesh, this gigantic demigod wields a warhammer enchanted with the power of lightning and thunder. He is the son of the Storm God, and a trusted friend of King Denas. Stats Statistics Skills * Mjolnir: Thor has a chance to turn every normal attack into a super slam that can hit single or multiple foes dealing true damage. Learnt at level 2. ** Level 1 (hero level 2): 10% chance, up to 3 enemies chained. 30~40 damage. ** Level 2 (hero level 6): 15% chance, up to 4 enemies chained. 30~60 damage. ** Level 3 (hero level 9): 20% chance, up to 5 enemies chained. 30~80 damage. * Thunderclap: '''Thor chucks his hammer at the enemy he is confronting or a group of enemies distant from him, stunning them for 2 seconds and dealing true damage. Learnt at level 4. Cool down: 15 seconds. ** Level 1 (hero level 4): 50-60 damage. ** Level 2 (hero level 7): 70-80 damage. ** Level 3 (hero level 10): 80-100 damage. Secondary * Thor is the only hero in the game to have magic resistance. His magic defense matches with his physical defense. Tips and Tricks * Thor has a good balance between attack power and armor rating, and a small damage difference, thus he is among the most reliable hero in Kingdom Rush. He starts with very good stats, able to stall and even kill most of the weak enemies that come at the start of a stage. His speed isn't exceptionally good or bad, but it is recommended to keep him from moving too often unless he needs to heal, because he levels up very slowly. * Thor has two abilities: ** '''Mjolnir is a chance-based skill that deal True Damage towards enemies close to him, and the max damage of the ability level to the victim of his strike. While activating quite infrequently, this skill allow him to harm clustered armored foes, such as Brigands and Husks. ** Thunderclap is a ranged, area attack that stun its targets for a good period of time. Because it is a ranged attack, it is advised to move Thor out of melee range of the foes that you wish to strike, because he cannot use it on enemies he is attacking (Note: Thor can actually use Thunderclap on enemies in melee if they have a large hitbox, such as Noxious Creepers and Forest Trolls.). This skill grants Thor superior crowd-control, and can be life-saving as able to catch leaks effectively with its long range. * Thor's powerful but slow melee attacks is weak against enemies with a dodge chance, i.e. Wulves or Bandits. Although it is impossible for them to dodge Thunderclap or Mjolnir, it is still advisable to not send Thor against these enemies. To level him up fast, put Thor against enemies without armor or with low armor because his normal attack deals physical damage. * Thor's unique resistance to magic allow him to block magic damage dealers, i.e. Raiders and Pillagers, for a significantly long period of time. He still won't survive very long against these powerful foes, but will last longer than Paladins and do more damage. Damage over time is the most likely way that Thor will die, because his armor cannot resist the poison or fire damage that some elite enemies can use. Note this in the Endless Challenge and Burning Torment stages (Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium). Quotes *''For Midgard!'' *''I say thee nay, vile one!'' *''Heavy Metal Thunder!!'' *''Wrath of the Heavens!'' *(When killed) Mjolnir!!! Trivia *Thor (Proto-Germanic: Þunraz, Old Norse: Þórr, Old English: Þunor, Old High German: Þonar) is the Germanic God of Strength, Thunder and War. Thor is now most commonly known as a character from the Marvel universe, both comic and film. The name Thor itself means Thunder. *Thor may be a reference to Thor, the god of thunder in Norse mythology, or Marvel Comics' superhero of the same name (Thor bears more aesthetic similarities to the superhero than to how Thor is usually described in Norse mythology.). :*'"For Midgard!"' - Midgard is the name used in Norse mythology to describe the realm of Earth, as oppose to Asgard, the realm of the gods. This phrase is commonly used by Marvel's Thor as a battle cry. :*'"I say thee nay, vile one!"' - Another battle cry from Marvel's Thor, often when countering the attacks of a villain. :*'"Heavy Metal Thunder!!"' - A line from the song Born to be Wild by rock band Steppenwolf. It is one of many instances of the song being used to provide spoken quotes, the others being the Rangers Hideout and the Wild Magus. :*'"Wrath of the Heavens!"' - Based on the title of the Playstation 2 action-stealth game Tenchu: Wrath of the Heaven. :*'"Mjolnir!!!"' - Mjolnir is the name of the enchanted hammer that Thor carries. Gallery Mjonlnir.jpeg|Mass destruction with Mjolnir. Hammer Toss.jpeg|Look out behind you! Thunderclap.jpeg|Thunderclap. Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes